


The Headache and the Android

by Butterynutjob



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: mcfassy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Oral Sex, Other, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, has artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles' new lab assistant David 8 is working out very well. Charles has a headache one evening and discovers a side to David 8 he hadn't even known existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headache and the Android

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brodeurbunny30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts).



> For my dearest Bun!  
> Also featuring artwork by [tlouey](http://tlouey.tumblr.com)

“I understand you have a headache.”

Charles squinted at the doorway, trying to see the speaker without letting any light in. “Yes...sorry, David, I meant to let you know: I won’t be able to work tonight. I’ve got a migraine.”

Charles heard footsteps approaching the chair and sighed to himself. The android was a dream to work with in the lab, but Charles sometimes feared that he might not grasp the niceties of human interaction. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, sir?”

“I just told you,” Charles sighed. His head was throbbing. Loud noises and bright lights caused him even more pain, and trying to reason with an android was not helping.

“You told me you won’t be able to work,” David said, in a voice that sounded like regular speech with the volume turned down. “I know twenty-five different kinds of massage. Perhaps one of those might make you more comfortable?”

Charles turned his head enough to give his android an incredulous look. David had taken some initiative and turned down the lights, which Charles appreciated. “What? That’s wasn’t part of your initial software package.”

“I just downloaded them,” David answered, in the same muted volume voice. “I’ve analyzed which techniques might bring you some relief, if I may have permission to touch you?”

Charles had only been the leaseholder of the David 8 for slightly over a week, and in that time he had learned exactly how impressive the android was—but this was another level. “Well—I suppose it’s worth a shot,” he said tentatively.

David walked around the back of the cushy chair Charles was sitting in and started stroking his hands through Charles’ hair. His synthetic skin did not drag as silicon or plastic might have, and seemed to be about the warmth of real skin. 

“What temperature are you?” Charles mumbled, his scientific curiosity piqued, despite his pain. 

“My hands are 37 degrees celsius at the moment,” David replied in his quiet voice. “Do you wish them to be cooler or warmer?”

“No, it’s perfect, I was just wondering,” Charles mumbled. Having his hair stroked didn’t seem like any kind of massage technique he was familiar with, but he couldn’t deny that it felt heavenly. “Have I ever touched you before?” he wondered out loud.

It was more a question for himself than for David, so Charles was surprised when David answered. “You touched me the day we met. We shook hands. My hands were 28.4 degrees at that time.”

Charles remembered the cool handshake then; it had been superseded by his immediate realization that the android he’d leased was incredibly attractive. “That’s right. Thank you.”

David started massaging Charles’ temples and a small moan escaped Charles’ lips. “Sorry,” he muttered, embarrassed, his eyes still closed. 

“All of your reactions are valuable feedback that help me customize my approach,” David replied. 

Charles thought about that. He did have a tendency to make indecent sounds when he was enjoying a massage, much to his consternation. As David’s warm and dry hands slipped down to Charles’ neck and shoulders, he didn’t try and stifle himself and he could hear his moans echoing off the other wall of his study. 

And then David’s hands moved lower, to Charles’ pectoral muscles, still gently massaging. David’s touch seemed to gain a sensuality that hadn’t been there before—or was that wishful thinking on Charles’ part?

David abruptly pulled his hands off Charles. “I have made you uncomfortable. I apologize.”

“No, no!” Charles said. “I should apologize to you. I’ve had some—inappropriate—well, it doesn’t matter.” He could feel his cheeks blazing. He’d been having sexual fantasies about David for days, but he had leased David for a specific purpose: to be a lab assistant. There were ethical problems involved with having sex with an android related to consent and misuse of office equipment and it made Charles’ headache worse to try and think about that right now. 

“Would you like me to initiate sexual contact?”

Charles’ eyes snapped open and he looked at David, his face upside-down from Charles’ vantage. _”What?_ Is that even part of your—why would you say that?”

“I analyzed the pheromones you are emitting and made a conclusion. I apologize if it was incorrect.”

Charles swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Are you—programmed for—sexual contact?”

“I am programmed to assist you in any ways you desire,” David responded. “I have access to 927 terabytes of data on ways to sexually engage with a partner that I can download if necessary.”

Charles wavered. David waited patiently. Charles certainly wasn’t in a position to be that active with his head hurting the way it was, but there were many kinds of sex…

“How, um, anatomically correct are you?” Charles asked awkwardly.

“There’s not a simple answer to that, because many of my parts are adjustable. However, my understanding when this question is asked is that you are curious about my genitals. Would you like to see my penis?”

Charles had been thinking more about David’s mouth, but the offer to see his penis was not one Charles was capable of passing up. He nodded, mutely.

David walked around to the front of Charles’ chair and unzipped his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear and his penis looked almost completely flaccid. 

“Can I see it erect?” Charles asked, looking up at David’s handsome face. 

“Of course, sir.” The android’s penis inflated like a balloon until it looked veiny and turgid.

“That’s incredibly realistic,” Charles breathed. He wouldn’t have known it wasn’t a human penis except for the lack of pubic hair. He stared. It wasn’t quite close enough to touch, and though he desperately wanted to, he didn’t want to ask David if he could. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Charles?” 

David’s voice was still quiet, but it was huskier and more sensual than it had been a moment before, not to mention he had used Charles’ proper name. But it was _still_ hard for Charles to say what he wanted, because he worried that David couldn’t say no, and was he taking advantage? “Do you want me to—touch it?” he asked finally. 

“I do.” David moved to straddle Charles. 

Charles inhaled in surprise. David smelled _good._ When had that happened? Charles hadn’t noticed a scent before. More importantly, David’s large and beautiful cock was within reach. Charles reached out a hand to grip David’s cock and found that it felt incredibly lifelike, with smooth, velvety skin over a firm but not completely rigid cylinder. He stroked experimentally and felt himself becoming aroused. God, he would love to have this inside him, eventually, but in his current condition he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Oral sex, however….

“How, um.” He tried to think of how to frame him question, but the smell and sight of David were distracting to his thought process...not to mention his (slightly improved?) but persistent headache. “Can you suck cock?” he finally blurted out. 

“My mouth can provide suction, vibration, and undulation customized to suit your preference as exactly as possible,” David replied, still in his low and sensual voice. “May I give you a demonstration?”

“Yes please,” Charles breathed. David climbed off his lap and knelt between Charles’ legs. He unbuttoned and then unzipped Charles’ pants, his movement precise and unhurried. He pulled Charles’ penis out of his boxers and then gently licked the head of Charles cock all around the head until it was shiny and red. Charles was clutching the arms of his chair and breathing heavily. It was fucking perfect; David used the perfect amount of pressure and frequently looked at Charles through his lashes. 

David gripped the base of Charles’ cock next and engulfed the entire organ with his mouth in one long suck. His nose was pressed into Charles’ pubic hair and his chin was touching Charles’ balls. Then the inside of his mouth began undulating in a way that made Charles whimper and buck his hips. David was not deterred; his face just followed Charles’ cock wherever it went. 

Charles started to feel a deep vibration and David started moving up and down on Charles’ shaft, his lips vibrating as they dragged along Charles’ cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered. “I’m gonna come, I don’t know if you…” Charles trailed off because he was losing the ability to form words.

David certainly heard and understood him, but he did not let up. With a cry, Charles released into David’s mouth and then relaxed almost bonelessly into his chair. 

After a moment, David pulled off and carefully tucked Charles’ cock away. He stood up and put his own (now flaccid) cock away as well. “You appear to be falling asleep. May I help you to your bed, or carry you?”

Charles giggled. “You would carry me to bed?”

“Of course, sir.”

“I liked it better when you called me Charles.”

“I would be happy to call you Charles.”

Charles hesitated, feeling a little embarrassed, but also feeling it was a little late for that. “Will you carry me, then?”

“Of course, Charles.” David bent down and picked up Charles under his legs and his arms, bridal-style. Charles relaxed fully against him. If anyone else had been carrying him, Charles would have worried about their strength, or if they might slip, but having worked with David in the lab for a week and a half he had learned to trust that the android knew his own limitations. So Charles just nestled his head in David’s neck while David carried him upstairs. 

“Why do you smell good all of a sudden?” he mumbled, half-asleep.

“I analyzed your pheromones and synthesized some for myself that should appeal to you.” David leaned his cheek against Charles’s head, briefly. “I’m glad they are pleasing you.”

“Very pleasing,” Charles murmured sleepily. 

They got to his bedroom and David gently put Charles in his bed. “Will that be all, Charles?”

Charles looked at David curiously as he wiggled out of his clothes. David had thoughtfully set the lighting in Charles’ bedroom to 50%. “You usually power-down at night, right?”

“I usually go into low-power mode and recharge,” David replied. 

“Can you stay in here with me? In my bed?”

David blinked once. “I can. Do you wish me to maintain 37 degrees body heat?”

Charles smiled. “Yes, please.”

“In that case, I will need a power source. Do you have a phone charger?”

“Ah, yes,” Charles said, surprised. He pointed to the cable whose end was resting on his bedside table. “You have a compatible port?”

“I don’t need one.” David picked up the cable and pushed the end of the cable into the end of his finger, which reshaped itself to mold to fit the cable. 

“Well, that’s bloody amazing,” Charles said, by that point completely naked and climbing under his covers. He yawned. “I don’t remember reading that in your specs.”

“I had a firmware update yesterday.” David said. He looked at Charles and cocked his head. “Would you like me to disrobe as well?”

“Yes, please,” Charles said, snuggling under his covers and shamelessly watching David undress. The android folded each article of clothing precisely, including his socks. Charles couldn’t help but think it was a little bit adorable. 

Just as David was climbing under the covers, Charles realized something. “Oh no. How will I charge my phone if you are using my charging cable?”

“Give it to me; I’ll charge it.”

Charles smiled and handed his phone to David. As he was snuggling up against David in the ‘little spoon’ position, with his head pillowed on David’s arm (the arm that was plugged into his charging cable, in fact), something else occurred to him. “Um. Where exactly are you putting my phone to charge it?”

David hesitated, which either meant he was processing a huge calculation or that he was emulating a human response. “I think you would probably rather not know that, Charles.”

Charles groaned. “I wish I hadn’t asked.”

David nuzzled the back of Charles’ head and his chest made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr. 

“David? It sounded like you were—purring? What was that?”

David stroked his hand on Charles’ chest. “Part of my programming is a reward system similar to the way your brain releases endorphins. When I perceive that I have pleased my leaseholder, I am—rewarded. The sound you heard was that system working.”

Charles felt a warmth spread through his chest. “So you feel—happy? Because you perceive that you pleased me?”

“Essentially. I hope that I did please you today?”

“Very much,” Charles said drowsily, with a smile. He drifted off to sleep to the sound and feel of the soft purring in David’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> He's charging the phone in his butt crack :-}


End file.
